Misi
by Nauchi Kirika - Chan
Summary: Konoha gempar dengan sang Hokage yang belum kembali dari yang namanya 'misi' selama sebulan. sebenarnya apa sih misi itu sampai Hokagenya langsung yang pergi keluar Konoha selama 1 bulan?/ NaruHina Lover's ajalah ya/Complete


**Disclaimer**: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Konoha gempar dengan sang Hokage yang belum kembali dari yang namanya 'misi' selama sebulan. sebenarnya apa sih misi itu sampai Hokagenya langsung yang pergi keluar Konoha selama 1 bulan?/ NaruHina Lover's ajalah ya/Complete

**Note**: jika ada kesamaan kirika minta maaf, jujur Kirika dapet nih ide sendiri dan murni dari Kirika. maaf juga karena di Fanfic yang sebelumnya banyak Typosnya, tuh suer deh, Kirika lupa baca ulang eeee... malah Kirika Publis deh

**Warning**: typo, alur kecepatan, OC, Gaje, De El El

**Misi**

**Story By: Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

Kini Konohagakure adalah sebuah Negara yang masuk dalam lima Negara besar dan paling disegani didunia shinobi. tapi bagaimana jika sang hokage selaku pemimpin desa mereka sedang tidak ada karena 'yang katanya' tengah menjalankan misi selama sebulan belum juga pulang kembali

tentunya hal ini membuat gempar desa, bagaimana bisa sang hokage pergi menjalankan misi sedangkan banyak Shinobi yang bisa menjalankan misi itu dari sang Hokage. pertanyaan juga muncul, sebenarnya misi apa yang tengah sang Hokage jalankan? semua tidak ada yang tau misi apa itu, sedangkan sang tetua saja tidak tau menahu tentang misi yang dijalankan Naruto

Dan akibat tidak adanya sang Hokage eee.. ralat, akibat sang Hokage yang tidak ada dan menyerahkan tahtanya sementara kepada seorang Kakashi membuat Hinata selaku Istri Hokage itu sendiri kewalahan menjawab apa sebenarnya misi Hokage mereka dan dimana Hokage mereka sekarang berada

sungguh Hokage yang satu itu sangat antik ya, jarang jarang mereka mendapatkan sang Hokage yang sangat antik seperti Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Hokage teramah, Hokage dengan sejuta senyuman lima jarinya dan sekarang Hokage yang tengah menjalankan misi misterius. bukan hanya para warga yang penasaran akan misi Naruto, melainkan sang reader juga pasti penasaran, ya kan?/ ya aja deh, dari pada kirika nangis kan?/ xixixixi

seperti pagi ini, Hinata berjalan menuju pasar untuk membeli berbagai bahan makanan dan yang membuatnya risih adalah setiap ia bertemu warga atau penjual pasti mereka bertanya

"Naruto-sama belum kembali?"

"apa sih misi Naruto-sama sehingga belum kembali juga?"

"bagaimana kalau Naruto-sama tidak selamat?"

"kenapa bukan bawahan Naruto-sama saja yang melaksanakan misi itu?"

dan bla bla bla... Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan saja, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang mengerubunginya, toh kalau ia beritahu nanti takutnya Naruto akan malu, ia kan tidak ingin merusak citra suaminya sendiri yang saat ini sudah menjadi Hokage? ya kan? itulah Hinata, istri yang sangat baik

setelah Hinata membeli dipasar ia segera saja pulang, takutnya ia akan terlambat menyiapkan makanan untuk kepulangan sang suami. oohhh ternyata Naruto sudah akan pulang ya?

"Hinata-nee" panggil seseorang, Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Hanabi tengah berlari kecil kearahnya "kemana sih sebenarnya Naruto-nii? kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sampai bertanya Tanya karena Hinata-nee tidak memberitahukannya pada kami" ucap Hanabi dengan pertanyaan yang sama, mengenai Naruto

Hinata membuang nafas lelah lalu tersenyum kearah adiknya "Naruto-kun sedang ada Misi Hanabi-chan, tapi ia akan segera pulang kok" ucap Hinata dengan sangat lembutnya

"hah... pasti tidak akan jawab kemana, tapi nanti kasi tau ya" ucap Hanabi walau ia sedikit penasaran tapi ia tau mungkin ini misi peringkat S

sepertinya kau salah kalau misi itu peringkat S Hanabi!

"ah... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ka-kalau bisa nanti mampir ya, kerumah" ucap Hinata, Hanabi tersenyum dan mengangguk "Ha'I" jawabnya

Hinata segera pergi dan memasuki rumahnya bersama Naruto, lalu segera kedapur menyiapkan makanan yang paling enak untuk suami tercinta atas kepulangannya

tak terasa malampun tiba, dengan sangat sabar Hinata menunggu kepulangan Naruto yang katanya akan pulang sekarang "Tadaima" ucap seseorang yang Hinata sangat hafal itu suara suaminya

"o-okaeri" jawab Hinata malu-malu langsung menyambut suaminya yang ternyata sudah pulang, ah... kalau begini hatinya akan lega karena suaminya sudah pulang "bagaimana Na-naruto-Kun, su-sudah dapat?" Tanya Hinata gugup

Naruto tersenyum menawan kearahnya "ah ya, ini dia" ucap Naruto lalu menarik sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak besar kedepan Hinata "ba-banyak sekali" ucap Hinata tidak percaya

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "hahaha... kau tau, Indonesia itu jauh, jadi aku membawa indomienya sekalian banyak, sekalian promosiin ke Ichiraku, siapa tau mereka nanti punya inspirasi ramen bungkusan seperti indomie kan?" ucap Naruto tertawa kecil

Hinata menghela nafas "bu-bukannya hanya untuk mengabulkan ngidam Naruto-kun saja?"

"hahaha... kau tau Hinata-chan? mienya enak lho, bisa kalah rasa dengan ramen disini, hah... tak apa kan? takutnya anak kita nantinya ngeces lagi"

Hinata tertawa lalu mempersilahkan Naruto duduk disofa "banyak yang pe-penasaran dengan misimu lho Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata memulai percakapan

"begitukah? hahaha... apa mereka tau misiku apa?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata menggeleng "aku tidak memberitahukan mereka, begitupun kakashi-sensei"

Naruto bernafas lega, bagaimana kalau penduduk tau bahwa Hokage mereka rela keluar Konoha hanya karena sebuah misi untuk dirinya sendiri yaitu misi mengidam memakan indomie dari Indonesia coba? kan bisa rusak citranya sebagai Hokage tertampan dikonoha

"baguslah, setidaknya hanya kalian yang tau" ucap Naruto menciumi bibir Hinata sekilas "ehemmm..." wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya, ia berbalik dan "jadi, Naruto-nii keluar Konoha hanya karena ingin Indomie?" Tanya Hanabi, Naruto mengangguk kaku dengan apa yang diucapkan Hanabi

"tapi, agar anak kami nantinya tidak ngeces kan? jadi aku terpaksa deh" ucap Naruto membela dirinya

Hanabi membuang nafas lelah "dasar Nii-san aneh, aku sampai heran kenapa nii-san bisa menjadi Hokage" guman Hanabi yang dapat didengar Naruto

Naruto tertawa "hahaha... karena aku adalah orang terkuat dan tertampan dong" ucapnya dengan sangat kelewatan narsiss "ya kan?" Tanya Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium perut Hinata yang sedikit membuncit karena ia tengah hamil

"ehem... ano..."

Hinata melihat tingkah Hanabi yang sepertinya aneh "ada apa?" tanyanya, tidak dihiraukannya Naruto yang tengah berbicara pada sang buahatinya yang masih ada didalam rahimnya

"bo-boleh aku rasa indomienya?"

GUBRAK

Hinata dan Naruto langsung sweeddrope mendengarnya lalu mereka mengangguk "tapi jangan beritahu penduduk yah?" ucap Naruto, Hanabi mengangguk kaku lalu menutup pintu

sedangkan yang diluar adalah teman-teman Naruto yang tentunya penasaranpun hanya sweedrope dan mereka dengan wajah penuh ekspresi yang berbeda beda menuju rumah masing masing

tinggalah besok Naruto yang mendapatkan berbagai pertanyaan serta ejekan teman-temannya bahwa ia hanya keindonesia untuk membeli indomie karena ia tengah mengidam

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita apa ini? wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk... kirika aja yang nulis ketawa cekikikan hahaha... semoga terhibur dengan cerita super gaje ini yah minna-san. dan jangan lupa reviewnya, kirika ini orangnya kepo banget jadi kan pengen tahu apa tanggaoan minna-san setelah membacanya hahahaha...**

**REVIEW**


End file.
